Ulangan Dadakan
by piie kakashi
Summary: one shot,ulangan dadakan dari guru batak....!,mw tw cerita nyah....!,baca fict ini...!,review saran sangad saya butuhkan...!-amatir-


huahuahuahuahua...

emang yah kalo dah bosen belajar, pasti ide mw buat fict langsung muncul, ide nieh waktu belajar mtk lho-di getok bu Td pake mistar nyah-,maka nyah fict nieh akuuh kasih nama matt oh matt, sorry kalo agak garing –secara amatir-

let's begin the story. . . .

kayak nyah cerita nieh bakal jadi oneshot deh ...!!

-Ulangan Dadakan-

Disclaimer : akuuh kagak punya death note, tp kalo yang bajakan akuuh punya. . . . -bikin ndiri-

Warning : -no warning di fict pertama kuuh-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Suatu hari di Wammy's House...

Swing...,angin bertiup sepoy-sepoy... (emang nyah kagak ada bahasa yang lebih bagus dari pada sepoy-sepoy) X0

Mello dan Matt (soulmate) –di bogem mentah ma mello- lagi meratapi nasib mereka, yang lagi di hukum karena kagak buat tugas mtk(kebiasaan kayak akuuh yg jrg bikin tugas mtk), mereka lagi di jemur di depan tiang bendera oleh bu Td (ooc,guru yang ngajar mtk di kelas kuuh, ampyun bu Td).

"mell, kenapa sih kalo kita belajar mtk pasti di jemur di sini melulu...?, mana panas, lama2 kita bisa kering nieh...!!"(kering ..!!emangnyah air??)

"gak tw!!, yang penting gw bisa makan coklat sepuas nyah..!!" (gw sumpahin lo gembrooot) –di jitak ma mello-

"alah, lo kagak mikirin nilai sih!!, nilai mtk kita tuh kosong terus,dodol..!!" (mang dodol garut?), dan kali ini matt bener2 meratapi nasib nyah.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Karena jam pelajaran bu Td dah abis, mereka masuk ke dalam kelas...

"akhir nyah kita masuk kelas juga yah..!!,capek di luar panas bgd...!!,oh yah gw maen PSP dlu yah..!!". Matt langsung ngambil tuh PSP yang ada di laci meja nyah.hayooo, tebak, siapa yang duduk di sebelah Matt...??,yah...Mello dumz...

"Matt, ambilin coklat di laci meja gw dungz, nanti gw kasih separoh deh...!!" (rayuan maut nyah mello keluar juga) -di cekek mello!!-

-lebuay mode on-

"mmmmmuuuuuaaaaaalllllleeeeezzz, ambil ajah ndiri, lu punya tangan kagak sieh?jasa gw mmmmmuuuuuuuaaaahhhhhhhhhaaaaaalllll ye!!"

-lebay mode off-

"untuk program itu, tangan gw blom di install, cari kaset program nyah susah" (khan luebuay mode nyah udah di off, kok idup lg??) -di cekek lg deh!!-

Yah mw kagak mw, mello musti ambil coklat nyah ndiri, dalam sekejap, coklat nyah yang ukuran besar itu langsung abis (sekarang author yang luebuay, mana mungkin coklat baru di buka langsung abis, kalo bisa, bayangin seberapa besar mulut mello??,kl mw jwab, jawab di review yah!! )

(Matt : "eh lo kok jd promosi,!! lanjutin lg nie cerita nye...!!

Author : "iye,ampyun"

Matt : " _good girl_!!"

Author : "eeh,enakedewe, emangnye gw anjing lo :P"

Matt : "_just kidding_!!")

(biasa nyah org luar negeri, muji anjing nyah _good boy_ atw _good girl_)

-back to the story-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTT...

Bel pelajaran berikut nyah berbunyi

Suddenly...!!

"anak2, siapkan kertas kita ulangan...!!"

"wwwhhhaaatttttt...?? ulangan, gw blom belajar nieh, waduh, bisa metong gw" Matt kaget setengah metong

"ulangan, kagak salah pak,?? Kok dadakan sieh...??," mello nyamber

-batak mode on-

"bah,beerarti kalian tidak beelajar seemalam..??, macam mana pula kalian ini, kalau kalian sudah beesar, mau jadi apa...??,tukang ojeek, atau peengameen"

(ooc,guru nie pak mora, guru yang ngajar ekonomi, di kelas kuuh, bahasa batak nyah mmuuuannntttabbbb bgd lho.!!, yang mw les bahasa batak ama bapak nie, silahkan...!!, hubungi/sampai khan pesan anda ke author dalam layanan review,Rp.2000/review –di getok pembaca-)

"ayooo, ceepat keeluar kan keertas kalian,...!!"

-batak mode off-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yah, sambil nunggu mereka ulangan,kt ngobrol ajh y...!!

Oh yah, di crita nie ad Near lho, akuuh lupa bilang...!! :p

Tp cuma nampang dikit, bagi yang suka near jgn kecewa yah...!!

_Sorry_...!!

...

...

...

...

...

(author bingung mw ngomong apa lg) "--

Eeeeh,ada yang contekan tuh, kita liat yuuk...!!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Matt, no. satu isian nyah apa..??"muka Mello udah pucet bgd

"Mana gw tw, gw kagak belajar semalem,..!!"

"Near, tw isian no. satu gak...??" Mello coba nyari contekan dari Near yang duduk di depan nya.

Near denger, tp Mello di kacangin...!!

kacang goreng, 3 seribu, 3 seribu...!!

(Mello :"dasar author edan. Dari td kerjanya promosi melulu, cpet lanjutin cerita nyah, gw pnasaran ama kelanjutan nya...!!"

Author :" Sabar pak...!!")

-back to the story again-

"yang sudah seeleesai, ceepat di kumpul,langsung bapak nilai" (semasa akuuh di ajar dgn bapak nie, bawaan nyah _bored_ melulu, nah baru muncul ide bikin fict, akuuh suka itu.)

Yah,mw kagak mw Matt dan Mello langsung ngumpul kertas ulangan mereka yang kagak ada jawaban nyah sama sekali, alias kagak tw jwban nyah, alias kagak dapet contekan, alias kagak belajar, al...

-Omongan author ke potong-

(Mello :"alias nyah banyak bgd mbak...!!,luebuay tuch...!!"

Author :"_sorry_...!!") –kelihatan sekali lelucon yang di buat2-

Suddenly...

"Matt, Mello maju ke depan", pak mora marah besar, ajal matt dan mello telah tiba, ajal matt dan mello telah tiba, hati ku gembira...!!

(Matt :"mxud author lagu tasya yang libur telah tibaitu loh,luebuay nyah author kumat lg, maklumin aj y...!!, jd skrg di wakil khan, author lg di RSJ

Author :" eeeehhhh, siapa bilang akuuh di RSJ...??"

Mello :" Matt...,marah y...??

Author :" kagak, iye bner skrg akuuh di RSJ, luebuay ku kumat...!!

Matt+Mello : -swt- )

-walah jadi ngawur, back to the story,cepeeeet-

"iii-ya, ad-aaa ap-pa pak..??", kata Matt sambil kepotong2

-muncrat mode on-

"karena ulangan kalian kosong, tidak ada jawaban, kalian bapak jemur di depan tiang bendera, ssssseeeeeeekkkkkkkaaaaaaarrrrrraaaaaaaannnnngggggggg"karena muncrat baju matt+mello basah kuyup

"iya pak" kata matt+mello bareng

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"matt, hari nie kita sial bgd ya...!!"

"mell,mell" kata matt versi abdel dan temon+geleng2 kpala

"matt,matt" balas mello+geleng2 kepala lebih luebuay

-Ulangan Dadakan-

-end-

Akhir nyah selesai juga fict yang -agak- garing nie...!!

Capek bok, ngetik nyah...!!

Bagi pembaca, kalo menemukan ketikan yang salah, tolong kasih tw dalam layangan review yah...!!

Review nyah di terima...!!

Rp. 2000/review

-_kidding_-

Met lebaran...!!

Fict ni buat anastasia, yang udah memberi akuuh motivasi...!!

Thankz...!!

Review...

Review...


End file.
